coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8044 (21st January 2013)
Plot Kirsty retrieves Tyrone's secret phone from its hiding place. Kirk takes Tyrone for breakfast at the café before his wedding. Tyrone's on pins but Kirk puts it down to wedding day nerves. Faye feigns illness so that she doesn't have to go to school. Gail helps Nick out at the bistro by placing an order for olives with the wholesaler. Whilst Gail's back is turned, Lewis tampers with the order and alters the amount. Julie and Maria help Kirsty prepare for her wedding. Kirsty's fraught with nerves and the girls are concerned about her. Tyrone feels terrible knowing that the wedding is a sham. Fiz and Tina assure him that he's doing the right thing and one day Ruby will thank him. Anna catches Faye in her best clothes and wearing make-up trying to sneak out of the house. Anna orders her back to bed. Sally assures Sophie that she believes her version of events regarding the kiss with Jenna. When Rob and Tracy independently climb into Steve's taxi insisting it's theirs, they each refuse to back down and end up sharing the cab. Gail tries to seduce Lewis at No.8 but Lewis wriggles out of it making out that their first time should be somewhere special and romantic. Fiz arrives for the wedding and assures Sean that Kirsty invited her and she's not out to cause trouble. After checking the coast is clear, Faye climbs out of her bedroom window. Kirsty arrives at her wedding looking a million dollars. Nick's furious with Gail when 500 jars of olives are dropped off instead of 5. Tyrone dutifully repeats his wedding vows but when it's Kirsty's turn, she refuses and pulling out the secret phone, proceeds to read out Tyrone's and Fiz's texts to a stunned congregation. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicar - Jamie Newall *Delivery Man - Patrick Lally Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Grawley Lane Chapel - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: On the morning of the wedding, Tyrone starts to panic as he waits at the church, fearing Kirsty has uncovered his plan; Gail helps Nick out at the Bistro; and Faye feigns illness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,860,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes